1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to smoking devices, and more particularly to an improved liquid filtered smoking device which is particularly useful for the smoking of rare and expensive tobaccos.
2. Description of the Prior Art
While an innumerable variety of liquid filtered smoking devices are known, wherein the smoking tobacco is disposed within a bowl or container supported upon the upper end of a tube, the lower end of the tube being immersed within the filtering liquid contained within a suitable container, and wherein smoke is drawn from the tobacco compartment or chamber defined within the bowl or container, through the tube and filtering liquid, and ultimately withdrawn from the container, it has been experienced that, as the tobacco compartment is fluidically connected to the aforenoted tube and filtering liquid by means of, for example, a suitable orifice provided within the tobacco bowl or container, so as to permit the smoke to pass therethrough, tobacco ash, as well as small particles of unburnt or partially burnt tobacco, can likewise pass through the aforenoted orifice and become deposited within the filtering liquid.
As might thus be expected, such deposition of tobacco ash and unburnt tobacco particles within the filtering liquid defiles and pollutes the same, and quite naturally, adversely affects the filtering capacity and efficiency of the device whereby the quality of the smoke withdrawn therefrom is undesirably compromised. In addition, as unburnt or partially burnt tobacco is conventionally permitted to pass through the orifice within the tobacco bowl or container and ultimately deposited within the filtering liquid, recovery of the same for subsequent burning or combustion is negatived and considerable wastage of tobacco occurs.